Girl Who Runs With Werewolves
by Argent07
Summary: *First season* Abbigail Argent is torn between what she thinks it's right, and what Kate tells her it's right. It's not easy to decide who to listen, her psychotic aunt who used to be her hero or her new friends? What will Beacon Hills bring to her? More pain of a salvation? Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

They can keep me alive  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I slave your hearts  
And they take your souls  
And what have we done?  
Can it be undone?  
In the evil's heart  
In the evil's soul

Florence And The Machines, Seven Devils

The world is a dangerous place, Abbi - Kate's voice is quiet. My aunt smiled at me, her teeth reflecting the weak rays of moonlight. Alisson sighed. I was about to get out from her bed and leave the room when Kate caught my elbow. "You girls need to stick together," She was hurting me, but didn't let go even after I squinted.

"Promise me. Promise you won't let anyone get between you two. "

Alisson glanced at me. I've never seen Kate like this before. Was she scared? Terrified? But why? "We promise." Alisson said, not so certain in her answer.

Alisson is my sister and my friend. Only friend I could count on since we move around a lot. I was hurt before. She was too. We were there for each other. "Abbigail?" Blond woman turned her attention to me, now slowly letting go the uncomfortable grip of my hand. "Of course. Kate, why are you acting like this? "She never kept secrets from us. I trust her more than I trust my mother. Kate hugged me, then tiptoed out of Alissons new room. "What was that about? " Alisson asked.

" No idea. Period? " I answered nervously. My sister's mouth raised in corners. "Good night. "

I entered my room and jumped on a big French bed. I've always admired Kate Argent. She is strong and brave. Beautiful and independent. Since I know myself, I want to be like her. Looking at the ceiling, my mind slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

"Rise and shine, Abbi. " Voice stated, pulling me out of a nightmare. A hand touched my cheek. The rough skin belonged to my father. "Lydia's already waiting for you two downstairs. "

The strong sun burned my eyes. I pushed my blanket on a floor. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust the light, but as soon as they did I noticed my feet are filthy. The toes on both of my legs are covered in dirt and mud. "Have you been sleepwalking again? " His voice is strict and judgmental. Back in San Francisco, I had a trouble with sleeping. Sleep paralysis, night terrors and sleepwalking are just few of them. "I-" Why can't I remember where I went last night?

"Go in the shower and get dressed. We'll talk after school. "

Without a word I did as he said. The smile from his face disappeared, and replaced by worried look.

After a hot shower I found the fresh clothes folded up on now made bed. Mother was here, I could tell.

Before heading out, I glanced in my reflection. All I saw was a blond girl with strong jaw. Actually the only strong thing on me was my face. Blue eyes stared back at me - judging, laughing at how weak I am.

"Nice dress, " Lydia checked me out with approval. It is actually Kate's dress I borrowed. Who's the special boy? - she winked before giving me a dress. The top is bright yellow, and skirt is black. I fell in love with that dress as soon as I laid my eyes on her.

Jackson Whittenmore stood beside his silver BMW, cocky smile resting on his face. "That took forever. " He growled. Jackson is adopted, rich, hot and popular - he has all symptoms required for being a jerk. I gave him dreadful look to let him know I'm not in a mood for his bullshit.

We drove in silence until Alisson took my hand. "Dad told me you've..."

My sister observed me. No, I thought, I don't want to talk about it.

"You gonna see Scott today? " I changed the subject cheerfully.

Kate's words echoed inside my mind - You girls need to stick together - it's not like I'm pushing her away. I'm just not telling her how I feel, that can't reflect on our sisterhood. Much.

Alisson nodded. She is excited, I can tell. Her eyes lit up after mentioning his name- Jackson frowned from the front seat. McCall is now his threat, he's isn't the best at the lacrosse anymore. And it's eating him inside. What will Jackson be after McCall takes his place as a captain of the team? Furious, that's what.

We arrived at the school just as the bell rang. Next to Jackson's car, a blue Jeep pulled over. When it's engine died, his owner opened the door and stumbled out awkwardly. It's a brown haired boy, and he waved at us. It took me a moment to recognize him. He's Scott's best friend, the one who's crazy about Lydia. Jealousy kicked my insides. Not because it was Stiles, the boy annoys me anyway, but because every guy we pass turns to check out Lydia Martin. The Queen of Beacon Hills High. I've been here for a week, and I have a big urge to prove myself. I can be better than this.

"Abbi! " Alisson waved in front of my eyes. "Earth to Abbigail Argent!" My cheeks turned slightly red after realizing I've been staring at a blue Jeep. Fortunately, the boy was already gone. Lydia took me by an elbow and leaded me through school hallway. "Lacrosse practice after school, " Lydia said to Alisson with commanding voice. "Both of you. "

I don't like the idea of spending more time with red haired girl then it's necessary. She's not the type of a person I hang out with. For me, she's to confident... and it only makes me feel less worthy.

"I'm not going. .." I say to my sister and sit down in front of a boy with a blue Jeep. Scott was sitting right behind Alisson, not moving his eyes from her.

"It's not that bad. " She lowered her head on the left.

"It's lacrosse. Of course it's gonna be bad. "

Alisson have me her puppy eyes. "Then I'm not going either. "

I glanced at the boy behind her. He had a big smile on his face. It was a dirty plan she had there - manipulating me with Scott. I wanted her to be happy with him. "Gosh, I hate you. " Alisson gave me a smile and returned to her assignment.

I couldn't concentrate on chemistry and it's molecular and atomic calculations.

I'm running through the woods, barefoot. Every now and then I accidentally stumble in a tree. There's someone running by my side - his big silhouette is shouting at me. Is he trying to wake me up? Am I even dreaming?

Then I hear it. Heavy breathing through closed teeth. It's coming closet. It's here. It's gonna get me. Kill me.

I felt a hand in my shoulder. Long fingers gripped me thigh. They aren't familiar, but they feel safe. Group of students formed around me, every face looking worried. My heart is pounding like mad clock, wanting to break out of a ribcage under my skin. My eyes scanned the fingers on my shoulder, their grip was still strong. When I looked up, Stilinski boy had his eyes locked on me the whole time. The kindness in his honey-brown eyes danced in the rays of sunlight. "Can I get my shoulder back? " The top of his ears turned red. Before letting go, he squeezed it softly. Pleasant warmth filled my lungs.

"Abbi, we need to talk about this. " Alisson did me a favor by not asking any questions for the rest of a day. As soon as the last bell rang and we headed toward wooden benches, she shoot at me question by question. It was almost like she pulled an arrow at me. "U-h. I was sleepwalking. Again. " Alisson sighed. "Last time that happened..." She started. I didn't need her to remind me of how I almost killed myself the last time I've been sleepwalking. Back in San Francisco, we had a pool in our backyard and every time someone mentions it, I feel cold water filling my lungs.

Lydia Martin took a seat between me and my sister. I exhaled in a relief. "Lydia! " forced smile formed on my face. "It seems like you're the number one lunatic today! " Looking at her face made me angry, mostly because I couldn't read it. She was a person with strong character, and you have to try very hard to figure this girl out. Most people are charmed by her look, but as soon as she opens her mouth, her words bit into your head as an poisonous snake. "Is that so? Seems like a girl can't have a anxiety attack without pulling attention to herself?" I replied sarcastically. For a moment, in the corner of her eyes, a miniature trace of fear formed. She felt threatened, and me. .. I felt powerful. .

It seemed like Jackson and Scott are at the battlefield, not lacrosse field. Although Stiles was sitting on the bench, he was nervous - his legs tapping, his long fingers digging into the wood.

Without saying a word, I jumped on my legs and headed to brown haired boy.

"Hey, " I said. Stiles jumping on his seat because I scared him made me laugh. "You okay, dude?"

He covered his mouth with hands, then dropped them. "Something bad is gonna happen. " Stilinski's eyes are locked on only one target. His best friend. And I know that kind of look, because I see it almost every day. It's kind of a look that my mother gaves my father when he's about to leave house for a job. Or the look that Alisson gave me this morning when she found out about my nightmares. It's the fear. "Wanna share?" I asked. After today's incident, it was my turn to help him.

Stiles shakes his head. It kind of hurts when someone doesn't want your help. "Okay, you're sitting on needles, Stiles." I stated as his hands tapped the wood, again and again. "And it's going to end bad for you. I speak from experience." He gave me a look with his brown eyes. Something in me tells me he's facing a really hard time. "It's not that I don't want to. I'd like to shout and yell from my lungs but...''

"You can't. No one would understand?''

Stiles nodded. I turned my attention back to lacrosse practice. It was the end of our conversation, I can't force him to tell me what is wrong with him, but I gave him a chance to see that there's someone who cares to listen. Maybe he changes his mind someday.


	2. Chapter 2 - One

**This is my first fan fiction ever, so be kind to a newbie :D****  
****I decided to publish it, just to see if anyone likes it. Please review :)**

I can't remember anything  
Can't tell if this is true or dream  
Deep down inside I feel to scream  
This terrible silence stops me

Metallica, One

Cold, dry leafs crackle under my bare feet. It's night, but I can see everything around me. Strong light of the moon falls trough the branches. For some reason, I'm not scared. The sounds of animals, shadows of the trees, and my breath seem familiar. It feels good to be in the woods again.

Deep inside someone's calling my name. I'm marching to the source and it doesn't take me long to finally find it.

_Abbigail!_ Why can't I recognize the voice? Is it male? Maybe female? Only thing I'm sure is that it's calling me from the house. I've never been on this place, but I know it from somewhere. The house is big and burned. The walls are mostly made of wood, and I picture them whole. Beautiful building, it surely was. _Abbie_! The voice is screaming - louder and louder. I'm trying to reach the door, but I cannot move. My whole body turned to stone. I became a statue of living flesh.

Inside the house, the voice screams again. From the broken window, I see red dots. Two red dots staring back at me.

_Wake up! Wake up! Damn it, wake up! _

My body is still. I can't move but I can feel. Someone is shaking me. _Fight it._

By now, I was afraid to open my eyes. It's cold and wet. I don't feel the safty and warmth of my blanket over me.

"You could have freeze to death." Strange voice stated. As soon as I heard it, my eyes flew open. Above me, green eyes stared at mine. For the record, they are beautiful. Black haired man sighed in relief. "Who the hell are you?" I inquired. My whole body shivered.

"What the hell are you doing in the woods almost naked?"

I was cold, but never really realized that I'm wearing only my oversized T-shirt and underwear. Fortunately, the shirt's big enough to cover my knees. "What's your name?" Man asked surprisingly softly. His structure is massive, and his face isn't really trustable. "Abbigail..." I studied him for a long time, and after realizing it turned to staring, my cheeks heated up. "Abbigail Argent,'' after adding that, my eyes quickly turned to another direction, observing the environment around me. Awful whimper escaped my mouth after seeing the house in front of me. It's the same burned house. I can feel the evil eyes staring at me from the dark.

Dark haired man offered me his phone without a word.

It was hard to type my father's phone number with shaking hands. Suddenly, I felt warmth over my shoulders. He took of his leather jacket and put it on me. Giving him a grateful smile, I pressed dial.

Phone rang three times before he picked up. "Chris Argent," sleepy voice on the other end says.

"Dad- It's me. Abbie."

"Abbie?" he repeated confusingly.

"I'm in the woods. I don't remember how I ended up here. Dad. I'm scared. Come find me."

Small tear escaped my eye. "Can you see anything that may help me fid you?" After the question, I heard him yell for Kate.

There were safe and sound in their sleeps, and now I woke them up, pathetically crying for help.

"A house. Burned house"

Silence. Only breaths and nothing more.

"I'll be there in minutes. Don't go anywhere. Be careful. Don't go inside."

My father was scared of something more than just me lost in the woods. I could almost taste it in his voice.

He hangs up.

"Thank you," I was about to turn to the man who woke me up, but he was gone. There wasn't anyone near me.

My eyes watered, and I lost almost every feeling in this body. I heard an engine turning off somewhere in the distance. Kate rushed out from the black SUV. Blonde woman collapsed next to me, worry eating her face. "I'm fine!" I yelled.

But she didn't believe me. She doubted me. And it hurts. Why can't she believe in me as I do in her? I'm not as weak as she thinks I am.

My eyes checked for a man standing above Kate. It's almost as I look myself in the mirror. Allison is the reflection of our mother, but I look more as my father and Kate. "Get up, come on." Kate helped me stand with one hand, in other, she had a gun. I recognized it, it's one of dad's from the garage. My father nodded towards the house. I knew that it was meant for Kate. He walked quietly, trying not to step on a wrong lath. "Did you see anyone here?" Aunt squeezed my hand again, just like last night. I didn't answer. Her gentle eyes turned into opposite. They received unkind, troubled tone. "Did you!?" She became impatient and dropped her aunty Kate manner. This, standing in front of me, was a woman I've never met before. This was other part of her, that I knew so little about. The one she's been hiding from me. "Yes. Yeah, there was some guy." Her face tensed. "Who?"

"I-I don't know. He didn't gave me his name."

She grabbed my face. "Concentrate. Describe him to me, Abbie."

"Black hair. Green eyes. About your age."

The part of her I don't know growled. The sound was frightening, it made my hair shudder. "Chris!" She yelled for my father. "Did you gave him your name?" Finally she let my face, but with such force that I almost fell on my back. I nodded and Kate's eyes popped open. Her beautiful face turned into red grimace.

In that moment, I was afraid of my own family. Being alone in the woods, chased by a monster, sounds much less terrifying.

Dad rushed out of the house, sweat pouring down his unshaved face. "Nothing inside. What's going on?" He didn't even glanced at me. His eyes were locked onto his sister's.

"It's him."

Two words were enough for my father to burst out in anger.

"It's who?" I dared to ask.

Kate sheared me with a look. All words were gone from my throat.

Although I was perfectly okay with walking by myself, both of them pulled me to the car. For some reason I felt like a pray, not a daughter or niece but a deer who's about to experience his death sentence. I inhaled deeply. Like a deer who just filled his lungs with last amount of air.

Allison waited in the living room with mom. She was still in her pajamas, even though it's eight in the morning and she's supposed to be in school. I could see tears in my mother's eyes. Red haired woman sprinted to hug me. Soon Allison caught up to us too, also hugging me. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I repeated over and over again.

When they pulled away, I was able to breathe normally again.


	3. Chapter 3: If Everyone Cared

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
- Nickleback, If Everyone Cared

My father made me an appointment at the school consoler's office today. He thinks it would be easier for me to talk with a specialist about my problems than to him, or mother. I waited, nervously sitting on a chair next to grey doors until the woman's voice called me to come in. Just as I grabbed a cold knob, someone pulled the door open from inside. A blonde haired girl stepped out, her face covered with blurred black mascara. Trying to be nice, I smiled at her, but she just passed by me like I'm not there.  
Unlike the blond girl, Ms. Morell is shining with energy. "How do you like Beacon Hills High School, Abigail?" She folded some notes back in her wooden desk and pulled out new ones.  
The chair in the office is much more comfortable than the one outside. "So far so good."  
Flashbacks from San Francisco surprised me. I never thought I'll miss my old school. Back there, things were much simpler. Students here are different, so are the teachers. Actually, every single thing is different. "Do you like the change?" Dark haired woman lifted her chin.  
"No. I just realized that." Some sort of nostalgia showed up in my heart. "After moving so much, one would think it became a habit. But truthfully, I'm not a big fan of changes."  
I expected to see some confusion in her facial expression, but the woman in front of me showed no emotions. At least neither of them is visible to me. "Sometimes, changes are good." Ms. Morell said.  
I glanced around the room. Her table is full of books about psychology, written mostly on Latin. The walls are not bare as the most of offices in the school are, these are covered with pictures, posters and bookshelves. There's even a flower in the corner. For some reason, I found it comforting. "Except when they are not."  
She let go a slight laugh. "Think about the possibilities of starting a new life."  
"Think about the possibilities of starting a new life, just to leave it behind after few months." I sounded so pessimistic, it made my stomach sick. But it was the truth.  
"That is the problem, then." Ms. Morell stated, her eyes locked on mine. She is smart woman, and she reminds of Kate. "You are lonely."  
Her words cut me deep. I felt revealed and wounded. My deepest fears are starting new friendships again, and then break them. It became hard to me to let people in after leaving so many behind. I feel lonely, and all those feelings are rotting inside of me.  
My throat huddled, keeping the words inside. There isn't anything to say. We both knew what is wrong with me. Now I'm waiting for her to tell me what to do about it.  
"Frank Herbert said that fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. Let's make a deal," psychiatrist requested. "I give you two weeks. Find a friend."  
"Deals are usually two sided," I explained with annoyed tone in my voice.  
"This one will be one sided. I don't want anything from you except to find at least one friend. Then you come here, one last time."  
"If I find a friend, I'm free from all the treatments?" This wasn't an actual treatment, more like just an forced conversation.  
"You won't need me anymore." 

Why this felt like I'm making a deal with a devil? After the end of our appointment, I headed toward my locker to change books. The hallway was half empty, because next class already started. My Economy teacher won't be happy when I enter the classroom, late. I rushed to second floor, skipping two stairs at once.  
As I assumed, coach Finstock gave me a disapproving look. His gaze followed me all the way to my seat. Five minute lecture about being late followed. As soon as he shut his mouth, brown haired boy turned and smiled at me. "Do you have a pencil?" I whispered after cursing under my breath for leaving mine in a locker. Stiles nodded and handed me a yellow pen.  
For the rest of the class I spent trying to catch up what the man was talking about. He made none sense at all. I mean, it was the coach, nothing he says makes sense… And Stiles sitting in front of me wasn't helping at all, my eyes glanced at him now and then, making me even more confused.  
It's the last bell for the day, students shouted happily as soon as it rang. I could see that they were tired and dried out. Only Stiles stood out, with his excess energy. Hyperactive boy pushed his books back in blue backpack, dropping something on the floor by accident.  
Cliché. One drops something, the other tries to pick it up, but the person who dropped the thing also does the same. And they touch. But I was quicker than Stiles, so the cliché went down in the rain.  
"Thanks," Stiles says, grabbing his notebook from his hands.  
"No problem." I replied, about to leave the classroom when he asked me if I needed his notes.  
At first I thought I could just borrow Allison's, but then I remembered Ms. Morell's words: _Find a friend._  
He knows about Allison, my sister, who's the same age as me and goes to the same classes. But he handed me his notes anyway. _He's just being kind, that's all_ I thought as I accepted the notes with a smile.  
"Abbigail?" Brown haired boy called for me again.  
I stopped on the spot, an even bigger smile forming on my face. "If I wanted to share something with you…"  
Confusion filled me. "I'm a good listener. Not a good talker, though." I said, slightly excited. No one except Allison actually shared a secret or thoughts with me before. But I kept hers, still deep inside my mind.  
"Do you have time to listen, then?" Stiles asked calmly, too calmly. I wasn't used to see him as a normal person, talking like a normal human being without waving his hands all around him. Something in me woke up, I haven't felt that way in a while, excited and nervous at the same time. 

**Well, it's not going so well as I thought it would. But I'm still continuing with it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Howls

I feel they're getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

Howls, Within Temptation

Music echoes in my mind. It has a calming effect on me, and it helps me breath normally while running. After all those nightmares and sleepwalks through the woods, I feel like I know every tree just by feeling the lines on it's surface. As the lyrics roll, I inhale, then exhale.  
Kate told me it's important to keep a pece while running, because if I stop, it will be hard to continue. But my mind had a trouble concentrating, with Stiles finding his way in my brain no matter how much I pushed the thought of him.  
After the Economy class, we agreed to meet tommorow before school, as we both had a first period free. What could a brown haired boy keep as a secret?  
I stopped in front of half burned house. Fear still gets under my skin just by thinking about it, even more when I'm actually looking at it. Something in the east window moved. Just a shadow, I think. There isn't anyone here.  
Then I remembered the screams, calling for me inside. Red dots staring at me from the darkness. Rubbing my hands together, I jogged to the doors.  
The brown paint is almost peeled of completely. When I opened them, the wicked creaking broke through the silence. Every step I make is louder under the old wooden floor.  
In the hallway, right in the middle, staircase leads on the secound floor. Automatically pushing the idea of going up there, I made a right turn.  
Big fireplace made of stone caught my eye, the bright red fire almost faded as the smoke wonders it's way through the chimney. In the right corner, next to me a old green couch was placed. Torned book laid open on it. I picked it up, but the language was unknown to me. From the words _lupus_ and _mortuus_ I concluded it's on latin, not my most favorite subject in school. I put it back carefully trying not to break any more pages when something on the floor cought my eye. Five lines are etched in the filthy floor. Something's strange about those lines. They were aciddent, obviously, from some animal's claws. But the space between them is too big for animal paws.  
„What do you think?" Kate stared down at me.  
My heart stopped beating for a second. „You scared the crap out of me," I said, imagining a thousand of scenarios of someone attacing me out of blue in empty, spooky house. „They're from some animal,"  
Blond haired woman frowned, „Come on girl, use your imagination." She crouched beside me.  
„You see this?" I placed my fingers on every line, pulling them. They perfectly matched with the path of cutts int he floor. „They're too far away from each other. No animal has such long fingers. Not that I know of,"  
Kate gave me an approval nodd, miniature smile forming on her face. „Come," She stood up and walked to the nearest wall, looking at the walls. They are black as a coal. I followed her out of the house.

During our ride, I asked many questions but didn't get an answer to any of them. Kate watched the road, ignoring me. It was the longest ride in my life. I didn't know where we're going, and I was excited what she's got to show me. Maybe the other part of her decided to come to the surface.  
„Listen, close your eyes. I've got a surprise." She gave me a smile and pulled the key out oft he car. I did as she said, wondering what's expecting me out there.  
I didn't see where were going, and almost fell three times while walking. Kate was there to catch me every time.  
After hearing a loud punch of metal against metal, I finally opened my eyes. „Every family had it's secrets. This is ours."  
Even though it was dark, Kate found her way to the swich without bumping into anything.  
I covered my eyes with hands. The light was strong, and after spending few minutes in the dark, it kind of hurt to adjust on the rays of bright lamps in every corner of the room.  
„Derek, be a good boy and show Abbie what a monster you are."  
Until she spoke, I never realized there's a third person in the room.  
Dark haired man hang on the wall. When his head lifted up, my heart sunk down.

Forest green eyes of a man turned into a cold, steel blue. Although his face is deformed, I'm still able to recognize the one who saved me in the woods. Beautiful face deformed: it's wider and deadlier – face of an animal, ready to attack its prey. Derek is chained on brick wall of dark basement. Like an animal, growling screaming, he's trying to break free. "What is he?" Words barely left my throat.  
Kate giggled, that sound is more terrifying than Derek's pathetic attempts to break those thick chains. "This, my dear, is a shape shifter..."  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, leaving it dry and painful. "As in a werewolf?" Blond woman turned the generator on, sending the electricity on chains. Derek growled even louder.  
"Stop! You're gonna kill him!" miserable whimper found its way out of me. Kate stood still, observing me with her wicked look, "He's just a dumb animal." A woman in front of me isn't my aunt, she's not the same person I used to trust and play stupid games with her.  
I felt volts of electricity boiling through thick air. "How can you be so calm, this isn't fun, this is… morbid." I yelled as she laughed.  
"There are werewolves running all over the world. Laugh keeps me sane."  
My eyes stayed locked on Derek's. They turned back to green, and again, he looked like a human being. Broken, wretched and sorrowful face stared back at me. He's hoping I can help him. He's looking for salvation in broken teenage girl who can't even help herself. "Did he killed all of those people?" Man hanging in front of me doesn't look like a killer at all, but the animal he becomes during full moons might be.  
"There are actually three of them." Kate pulled me by hand, slowly pushing me out of the basement. "Another like him, a beta." We both glanced one last look at Derek before Kate closed the door in front of my face. "And there's an alpha."  
There's more of them, my heart beat faster. Alpha is a pack leader and his more vicious, nastier and deadlier. "Those are the real problem,"  
During our ride home, Kate told me more about how pack hierarchy works. Usually, they come in five. That's how werewolves differ from real wolfs, real ones come in bigger groups. Alpha's are leaders, who seek their power in betas. The bigger a pack is, stronger they get. Somebody becomes an Alpha by killing the last one, or simply if the old one steps down, which isn't an usual case for deadly, vicious werewolves. An Alpha is the strongest and most lethal variety of Werewolf, the one in Beacon Hills is still building its pack. "We're dedicating our time on fiding him. As soon as we find him, the better. He's weak and easier to kill without a pack."  
Derek is a beta. Beta's can be natural born or created via bite/other means, and have no real superior power in comparison to their fellow wolves. As with other races, strengths vary from individual to individual. Their eyes of a beta are yellow in wolf form. "But why are Derek's blue?"  
Kate pulled a SUV in the garage. "If he gave you a jacket so you don't freeze to death, doesn't mean his saint. When a werewolf kills an innocent person, it takes a part of their soul. The change in their eyes is just a reflection of who they really are."  
She didn't give me much time to let that sink in, and started throwing more information at me.  
Another beta is one of teenagers from school. That's all they know about him. Plus, he's been bitten, while Derek was born. An Alpha started to build his pack, but he's doing it slow.  
"Then he doesn't know you're after him.."  
"Oh, he knows." Wicked smile formed on Kate's face. "But he doesn't care. I can't wait to slash that arrogant jerk in half."  
Trying not to make eye contact with her, I slipped out of the SUV. She followed me. "Why don't you catch the other beta. If he's bitten, he may speak. Derek won't give you any information." My idea might get an innocent kid killed, but I still have hope in woman who raised me like her sister. She gave me a proud nod. "I knew you can think," We entered the hallway of our new house. "That's why I told you. And that's why I need you. Abbie, you're gonna help me catch the second beta."  
With that last sentence we entered the kitchen. My father, mother and sister ate peacefully in silence. Mom pointed at the two free spaces on the table. The plates were already served, waiting for us. "Our little secret?" Kate winked and took her seat.  
Am I ready for what's ahead of me? I've got into something impossible to avoid, and this was my time to show how strong I can be. I pushed my thoughts away. This wasn't a time and place to overanalyze the situation, if dad figures out there's something wrong with me, Kate might get in trouble and they'll fight again. Allison gave me a slight smile. "How's the thing with Scott?"  
Our parents told us not to keep our relationships hidden from them. They might not approve them, but they still want to know what's going in our lives. "Good, great actually."  
She blushed. There's more than just _good_ and _grate_ and I knew I'll hear more of that soon.  
"He told me you're going to see Stiles tomorrow," All three adults shot me with a look.  
"Yeah, he told me he has to tell me something. He's acting really strange these days."  
Allison nodded, "I noticed,"  
Thought of Stiles made me happy. It was good to think about something else than Derek and werewolf alpha slashing people's throats in the town. Not so nervous anymore, I continued eating my dinner.

_  
**Guys, I'd really like to hear your opinion. Is it worth continuing? **


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleepless nights

**AN: this one's pretty short. I've been having some troubles figuring out how Abbie should find out about Kate and what she did. This is just a start of her nightmares. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. :D**

I stare deep down into the eyes of my nightmares  
As they come to life  
I feel my heart beat right out of my chest  
and I think I might be losing the fight

Sleepless Nights, Memphis May Fire

After so many incidents of walking in my sleep, and somehow always ending up in the deeply in the forest, I decided to put more clothes on me before going to sleep. Previous night's I've spent barefoot and half naked in cold nights, started to reflect on my health. My body temperature rose, and I couldn't get warm enough. Since birth I'm a person with slow metabolism, weakness seems to flow in my blood naturally.  
Another precaution: dad decided someone should stay with me in a room. Allison took the responsibility for me first. My sister knew how I feel about this situation, but she decided to keep quiet about it. I wanted to tell her all about Derek, Kate, or whole family. There is so much she doesn't know about as, and for that I envy her. It was easier to live in the darkness of not knowing. Kate showed me just a glimpse of how this world works in reality. I am only mad that I have to keep it for myself and can't share it with anyone.  
Our father entered the room, followed by Kate. It surprised me, she doesn't usually come to say goodnight. He kissed my forehead, and then Allison's, wishing us both good night and morning. He won't be here tomorrow because of some business trip he has to attend, just for one day. I didn't like him leaving us, not now when I know the threat Alpha represents. "I'm not delighted to go, but it's important," He said tiredly, "You girls be good."  
Once again he hugged me then left the room. Kate stayed, taking a seat on wooden chair next to my desk. She waited in silence for ten minutes, probably waiting for her brother to settle in bed and fall asleep. "I threw a bomb on you and it shocked you both pretty hard." Kate finally said. Both of us… She told Allison too? "I'm proud of how well you took it. When your father told me I was two years younger – a kid who barely knew how the world thinks. I freaked out for months, thought I'm getting crazy, that Chris's just messing out with me." Kate giggled at old memories; I could see some of it inside of her – a twelve year old girl finding out her nightmares are real. But she grew into very different person. She changed, killed the girl who only thought about toys and boys and turned her into a huntress.  
"Well, there's still time to go all nut job." I sighed, "Some more than other." Applying on myself, I returned on my bed.  
Kate spoke softly. "That is a problem that can be solved."  
I wanted to tell her about creature in my dreams – it's fast, big, deadly and had red eyes. But maybe that's something I should keep to myself, because I don't understand them well either. And the side of Kate, the one who hunts deadly werewolves for fun, didn't seem like a good shoulder for crying.

This time is raining. My clothes are wet, and my skin is cold as ice. But I'm not shivering anymore. In fact, I don't feel anything except fast beating of heart in my chest. It's painful and loud.  
My legs are controlling me, I don't have the strength to pull back or to fight it. The place is same as always, but there is something different about my vision. My eyes are blur and watering. Terrible stink trapped in the air surrounds me, and I breath heavily.  
Not until few more meters I realized there's something else in the air. Smoke. It's so think I'm able to see how it moving through big trees. That's when I heard screams breaking the silence of peaceful night.  
I'm not surprised to know what way I'm supposed to go, it's all familiar like it's the only thing I know.  
Fire. Fire everywhere. People are screaming from inside the house, trying to reach out. But they're trapped. I tried to help, wanted to help them. My legs wouldn't listen, they stayed in one place, again forming a statue of living flesh. Smoke slowly found its way in my lungs, burning them and forbidding me to scream. Like a barrage in my own throat I couldn't get rid of.  
Finally, my eyes observed the environment around me. It's hard to see, but easy to recognize.  
Blond haired woman stood in the safe distance from the house, laughing hysterically.  
She saw me, turned to me, wicked smile formed on her face.  
I'm looking at the complete stranger.  
I'm looking at my aunt.  
I'm looking at Kate.


	6. Chapter 6 - Yesterday's feelings

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Now all those feelings, those yesterday feelings will all be lost in time  
but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind

Yesterday's Feelings; The Used

Sweat poured down my whole body. I still see awful flames, hear lousy screams and feel disgusting taste of smoke in my mouth. Safety doesn't feel the same to me anymore – I don't see the difference between reality and dreams. Afraid to open my eyes, I firstly touched everything next to me. After feeling the softness of my blankets I pushed them open.  
Allison was already up, just leaving the room. She came back as soon as she heard me. "You okay?" Why is she even asking? My face told her everything.  
For the first time I was fine with confessing that I am not okay. Nothing of this is going to be okay. Black haired girl sat next to me and hugged me. One by one, tears started to stream down my face. It took me half an hour to finally let it all out through tears, but what I saw in my dream never left my mind. After I pulled away from Allison, she said nothing. To her this was one more trouble to deal with. This was selfish from me, thinking only I have problems. Things with her and Scott are getting worse, she told me last night before drifting into sleep. I missed talking to her about cute boys and pretty clothes. Things got complicated since we found out about werewolves and Argent family. She told me that Kate also gave her some clues before getting her to see Derek. Firstly, I felt betrayed. Why did Allison deserved to be prepared and I didn't? Kate said she threw a bomb on us. She was so wrong only on my sister, expecting her to catch it with both of her hands.  
But Kate pushed me and I stepped on a mine. I'm still standing on it, and my patience is slowly drying out. My aunt is testing me to see how I will manage this things. Am I going to give up and let it blow me up in the air, or will I bent to dig around the mine to remove a detonation device from the mine body?  
Still in shock, which is slowly fading away, I typed _Hale house fire, Beacon Hills_ in google. Research wasn't my thing, but giving up wasn't either. 8:20 a.m striked on my blue wall clock. How is it possible that I didn't find anything at all? Are my skills that bad, or am I searching on a wrong place.  
"You're gonna be late," Allison called from the bathroom next to my room.  
"I'm already late," I said and jumped of my wooden chair, accidentaly kicking it down. Not even trying to pick it up, I opened my closet.  
Someone entered the room. "What should I wear?" I asked, pulling out black jeans and T-Shirt saying _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR TODAY SO I PUT ON THIS DESIGNER T-SHIRT_.  
_Too casual, _I think,_ he won't like it_. In my mind, a picture of beautiful read haired girl came out of nowhere, making me feel phatetic. I shouldn't care if he likes it at all. In fact, I should stay home, trying to find as much informations as I can on deaths of Hale family.  
Like she heard me thinking, Kate sighed dissaprovingly. Fear kicked in me, and as always, she noticed my pale, freaked out face. After asking me what is wrong, and after me answering how I'm only still procesing shape shifters in my head, blonde woman gave up.  
Her witch-like laugh echoed my ears. Kate pulled out multicolor skirt, a simple, beige top and a jacket that fits my top. I didn't even know I have all those stuff in my closet because I never actually wore them. I find myself a simple person - jeans and shirts, once in a while a dress, only if I feel comfortable in it. "Aaaand, this..." She gave me a smile and threw a pink scarf on the pile of clothes in my hands. Kate expected me to say something, maybe a thank you, or I like it, or even a negative opinion on her choose. But nothing came out of my mouth. We stared at each other until she said „Go on, try it out"  
I told as she said, feeling like a soldier, and she was my commander. What I saw in my dream felt to real… could Kate really do that? A calm, elegant woman who thought me so many things about life. She was there at my hardest moments, to point me in the right direction. My aunt was there to give me advices when I got my first boyfriend. Or what I'm mostly grateful for, she thougt me how to read. I was a troubled and shy kid, and she was the only one who sucseeded to get through me.  
It's ridicolous to think she burned all those people. After all, it's just one of my nightmares. Kate is my family, and I should trust her.  
Pushing all my thoughts about fire and my dreams, with clothes already on, I rushed to meet with Stiles.

He's waiting for me in a coffee shop, near the BHH. I was grateful he choose a table with less people around as. They were mostly teenagers from school, sitting in groups of minimum three students. I recognized Jackson and his friends from the team. While other were studying and concentrating on their work, Jackson and his gang laughed out loud, making fun of whoever passed by them.  
And there's Stiles, sitting on his own with his eyes locked on his phone. He seemed troubled. It became easier for me to recognize other peoples emotions when I felt the same as they did. He lifted his head when he heard the chair pulling. „I know, I'm so sorry Stiles!" But he didn't say anything and returned his attention on the phone in his hands. „I had some things to do." Should I tell him? It's hard for me to tell my family about my nightmares and night tripps int he woods, and I'm much less comfortable telling a stranger about that. A stranger who's not even looking at me. „You're giving me a silent threatman?" I asked the brown haired boy, with annoyance recognizible in my tone.  
„Does it look like I'm gonna do something else?" He answered sarcasticly and returned to typing a message on his phone.  
„I told you I'm sorry."  
Nothing.  
Why am I even trying? _It's not like he means something to me,_ I tried to assure myself.  
„You did, great. Now I gotta go."  
He pushed his chair away from a table, but didn't stood up yet. „It was nice talking to you, Abbigail."  
With those words he was gone. This wasn't Stiles Lydia told me about. This boy isn't an annoying piece of ass as she said. I liked the sound of old Stiles more than this one. He changed. But what could change him?  
I didn't know how to feel. My stomach boiled while my head hurt like someone just throw a three pound havy stone at me. Cursing myself for even trying to befriend Stiles I followed his lead, leaving the coffee shop and headed to school. Just as I was passing by loud boys, someone caught my hands.  
Jackson Whittenmore smiled widely at me. I don't need his crap, not now. „Are you alright?" His question surprised me. That was something I've never expected to leave Jackson's lips.  
I nodded, not feeling like talking. „You sure?" He asked again, out oft he blue.  
„What got to you, captain?" The fake laugh escaped my mouth. I tried to force myself to leave and run away, somewhere in the woods so I can be on my own. But I was afraid of my thoughts, of what my mind will do to me. It's playing games with me, and it's better for me to be in a company. „Co-captain, actually." A boy two seats away from Jackson coughed.  
I felt bad for the guy after Jackson shot him a dreadful look. Poor kid's gonna pay for that on the fiels, I can tell.  
Danny offered me to sit with them, and I gladly accepted the seat next to him. He inturced me to other four boys: Daniel, Michael, Brian and Kevin.  
Truthfuly, I forgot them as soon as he said their names, loosing myself in my thoughts.  
They continued their converstaion about lacrosse, like it's the only thing in the world. How lucky they are to be born in normal families, their parents have normal jobs and they are loved. For long time in my life I wished for a normal family again – the one who doesn't hunt werewolves and other supernatural creatures during the night.

**AU: I've lost my inspiration and I didn't even start the story properly. So I apologize if it's taking long to upload next chapters. Please review :) **


	7. Chapter 7 - Stubborn Love

**au: I'm not really going through all the episodes and events in the first season. It's kind of just a beggining. I have Abigail's future sorted out, but not the present. So these chapters may be boring. Sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner; school and stuff, you know how it's going… **

_DCT Won't Forget You Now__: I'm glad you like it. If I come that far in the story, she might lose Allison. But I have the idea for this too. It'll be fun to write.  
__Lady Shagging Godiva__: Oh, I know, it's really bad isn't it? My native language is Croatian, and I'm used to it's grammar so sometimes I translate things roughly. No problem, I appreciate every comment and I'll do my best to improve my grammar and spelling. _

Thank you for reviews :D

''And I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years

I would do the same, you'd best believe

And the highway signs say we're close but I don't read those things anymore

I never trusted my own eyes''

-The Lumineers, Stubborn love

„I'll assume things didn't go well," Allison leaned on the locker beside mine. I searched for my little mirror inside the backpack and looked in my reflection. "Really? I thought this is my _I'm so happy this is the best day of my life_ face!" My sister laughed, "Ha, ha. Tell me what happened." Even though I decided not to mention Stiles, or even think about him for the rest of the day, Allison needed to know. We slowly started to walk to our Art class as I told her what happened. For a moment, she kept quiet. Neither of us could possibly figure out what was wrong with that boy. It wasn't just me being late, for sure. She stopped in front of the classroom. "Don't give up, maybe he's got a lot on his mind… like we do." She was applying on Kate, our family history; werewolves running across the globe… you name it. "I just feel like, there's this possibility, tiny little chance. But I'm not sure if I want it."  
Something lit up in Allison's eyes. "You like him, don't'cha?" The way she said it made me smile again, like we are back in first grade and talking about our crushes, blushing every time they'll pass before us. "No!" My reaction was sudden, I almost squinted. "In fact, I don't know him, and he's too…" looking for a word, my eyes caught a boy throwing his books in the locker, "childish for my taste."  
Allison shook her head, "Are you trying to convince _me_ or _yourself_."  
I pushed her playfully, "Alli, shut the hell up."  
That's when I realized why Kate said to stick together. We needed each other to stay sane. For a moment I was jealous of Alli for the thing she had with Scott, or how well she handled everything. My reality collapsed, it's still falling apart, while she's standing strong - still able to smile at everyone who passes by.

Our classes stretched like infinity. But just as I thought how it will never end, the last bell rang. Instead of rushing to my locker and getting out of the classroom fast as usual, today I was too tired to even get up from the chair.  
Thanks to God, I have Lydia Martin beside me to pull me and my sister everywhere she goes. Or else, I'd stay put forever. She walked through hallways conquering the place. Every boy and girl turned their heads in her directions, few tried to say "hi", but red-haired girl ignored them completely. It made me think how it will be impossible to get through the day looking at her face. What I will never realize is why are they trying to get her attention so much? She is an ordinary girl, who's just pretending to be someone else. Like we all are. Allison walked a step behind her, while I followed them both, trying to keep up with their pace.  
Girls were talking about formal dance tonight. If Lydia didn't bring up that topic, my mind would stay sleepy our whole way to the lacrosse field. But hell, it is formal dance tonight. Have I really forgotten about that? _Gosh, I don't even have a dress_. I smiled at my own sarcasm. The dance wasn't a thing for me, especially not since my aunt has a werewolf locked up in some kind of dark basement. A picture of human, more in an animal form, though, formed in my brain. It's carved in my mind, and it will never disappear. ,,Do you have a date for tonight, Abigail?" Lydia's voice brought me back to reality.  
We're sitting on the benches; both girls are scanning the players. Allison's eyes are locked onto only one boy, while Lydia simply can't decide where to look. I know Allison my whole life, but this raven-haired girl sitting on my right is completely new person. She's in love and it's written all over her face. "I was thinking about staying home."  
And this is one sentence you just don't tell to the most popular, beautiful girl in High School and expect to still be friends to her. Look in her green eyes is almost offended. "Not much of a dancer," I tried to defend myself before she could even speak.  
Lydia now had all her attention pointed on me, she pulled my arms in hers. What the hell is she doing? "Sweetheart, every girl is a dancer."

This girl always does something stupid that will never fail to surprise me. After Coach Finstock blew the whistle, Lydia pulled my arm and I was almost flying behind her. Few times I tripped over the students that stayed to watch this practice too, mumbling apologies to one of them, only to bump into another one. Finally, when we clearly reached our destination, red-haired dropped my hand. "This Michael," Lydia pulled a boy in front of me. A smile formed on his face immediately. "Well, hello again."  
I couldn't help but laugh at the dirty-blond haired boy in front of me. His blue eyes stared at me, kindness filling every corner of them. In spite of his stunning bright smile and strong jaw, his high cheekbones and the fact that this is the type of the boy I'd probably fall for… that honeyed brown eyes couldn't leave my mind. "We met before?" I asked, and squinted through the half-open eyes. He's a lot taller than me, and the sun that's shining behind him is only making my view of him worse. "Oh, we did. Today at the coffee shop."  
His name and face popped on the right place like a puzzle. He's the one that teased Jackson about being the co-captain. I mentally noted one more thing in the list of what I like about this guy. For now, only good things include his appearance.  
While I was awkwardly observing bunch of the boys around me, Lydia said something to Michael. Everything they've been talking about fell into water when I saw Stiles. Like he felt my stare on him, his eyes found mine. These are the eyes I want. Not the blue one, but the brown ones, with addition of honey in the sun.

"Abigail!" A hand appeared in front of me, blocking my view of Stiles. I don't now why, but the need of breaking the arm of whoever dared to interrupt me while looking at him boiled in my stomach. It danced together with those butterflies. What a mess I am.

"What!?" I practically yelled, making others who didn't have anything to do with this conversation turn to stare at us.

"I asked you…" Michael's cheeks turned light pink color. "I was hoping you'd like to go on a formal with me."

I don't know if this was a question, or a statement. How to answer that? Should I answer that?

By the look the blond haired boy was giving me, he grew pretty nervous. I have smarter things to do than go to a stupid dance. _Like what? You're gonna hunt werewolves with your psychotic aunt and the rest of the family_ – that part of me that was still afraid, the one that still wants to be normal woke up in my head. "I'd love to," Words escaped my mouth.

**Keep reviewing. Is there anything you'd like to see in the story? :D**


End file.
